Sweet Angel
by Grimm-kun
Summary: L's musings on his lover Light. just some fluff and lemon. Next chap coming soon! L x Light
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Angel

Sweet Angel

L sat at his spot on the queen-sized mattress and typed away at his laptop. Not passing the currently snoring Light a passing glance. The laptop's gleam painted L's pale face, setting a fluorescent glow around him.

Light fidgeted under the thick blanket that covered his torso tightly, not revealing any of his body except his brunette hair and tanned face as he inhaled slowly. His chest rising upwards and then sinking back into its original position. L turned to look at the sleeping companion on his bed. His onyx eyes looked over the angel's face.

"Light-kun." He whispered. The suspected kira shuffled and flopped to the other side, showing his back to the elder man. L cursed at himself. He wanted to look at the boy's face. To gaze upon the plump cheeks the boy had, and too kiss them tenderly. The inside of his chest warmed as his cheeks flushed.

"Light, come to me." He whispered. There wasn't a response at first but a few seconds later his angel turned back to him and scooted closer to the bag-eyed detective. Light nuzzled his face into the L's chest, sighing pleasantly with the new warmth.

Of course if Light were awake he would have not been bold enough to show this much affection. Though being quite mature, Light was a very shy person.

But L was bold. He would go for what he wanted. Using all methods he could think of.

L placed a hand on the boy's smooth brown hair and twirled strands with his bony fingers. He smiled. He had only imagined being this close to the shy teen. He grasped Light's chin and arched it up to his own. He planted a butterfly kiss on the other's pink lips.

He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly into the kiss.

He had waited for this all day, the time where he could be alone with his Light without the others always pestering him to showoff his genius mind to help them with useless cases. Plus Matsuda asking him various questions for one of his stupid brainteasers.

He stared at the boy's closed eyes. They fluttered at the touch. L could barely keep his hands off Light. He pulled the younger closer into his chest, valuing every brush of skin.

He had already set his laptop on hibernate and set it on top of the dresser near the bed. He wrapped his white-sleeved arms around Light and rested the teen fully on his chest.

Legs entangled with each other's.

He pressed his face into Light's hair and breathed in. He loved the scent that he emanated.

Sweet.

No mixtures of other fragrances. Just natural a natural sweet smell.

Though the bad part for him was that he hadn't noticed that Light's eyes were fluttering open and he was waking. "R…Ryuzaki?" He mumbled into L's wrinkly shirt. L looked into the half-lidded chestnut eyes. He felt guilty for waking the boy, but enjoyed the close touches. He was waiting for the Light to argue with him for bringing him so close or to be mad at him, but he wasn't ready for the next sentence that cam out the teen's mouth.

"Ryuzaki, scoot over a little." L complied and lay on his side, propped onto his elbow inches away from his angel. Oh how he wanted to be closer to the teen. Light scooted closer and curled into the fetal position into L's chest. He snuggled his head against the elder's shirt. "Love you." He heard the boy mumble before falling back asleep.

Ryuzaki smiled and held Light close to his heart "Love you too." He replied.

Sometimes, when they were alone Light could be really sweet if he wanted to.

The next morning, when L was still up and holding his love he heard a knock at his door. Watari.

He knew this because Watari was the only one to enter his room while it was morning. The old man came in with a tray of cakes and tea, complimented with a small plate of sugar cubes. "Good morning." He greeted. "Good morning." L replied.

Watari glanced at the body lying on top of L. "Can you bring Light-kun a cup of coffee and breakfast?" L asked, feeling the boy's breathing become more lively. "Yes." Watari agreed. He set the tray near the bed and walked out the room to accomplish his new task.

A few moments passed and Light was arising from his slumber and arose from his position near L's chest. "Morning." He said. L replied and kept his eyes still on the face of his lover. Clearly he didn't really care that he had woken up on top of the morbid detective's body.

L grabbed his laptop and turned it back on to begin his continuation of his research. But Light had walked over to his side of the bed and set it back off. L stared at him strangely. "No more computers for you." He stated. He flopped the blanket off from L and gestured for him to get up. "I was going to work." He replied, inserting a thumb into his mouth and bit onto it gently.

"Not today. I actually want to show you a place after breakfast." Light looked down and blushed slightly. How cute. L thought. "What is it?" He asked. Light was being far too nice today. He wasn't as snippy or responsible today. Mostly he was showing the side he only showed to L on some days. His shy, sweet side.

"A secret. Now hurry up and get dressed." Wasn't his outfit good enough? But he did seem to need a shower.

"Fine. But you're coming with me." He stated walking to his personal bathroom. "Whatever." Light replied.

Light could move around freely since L had removed his shackles, since he trusted the boy now. They entered the marble floored bathroom and began undressing. "You better not look." Light warned. Even if he was being nice today, he would not allow L to watch him strip It was just to weird for him.

"I'll try my best." Light finished undressing first and turned the shower on. L entered next and looked over his lover's backside. "I feel you staring Ryuzaki." Light replied with a tone of annoyance. L didn't reply with words but with action.

He wrapped an arm around the waist of his love. "Do you feel me touching you also?" He asked. "R-Ryuzaki!" Light growled.

This was a time for cleaning, not flirting. Light thought.

L pulled the boy close to his body, he heard the boy grunt. He kissed the boy's neck and nipped at it greedily. "You taste so sweet." He groaned, running his hands down the teen's abdomen. "Aah…" Light moaned.

"Do you want me to go lower?" L asked seductively. Light nodded.

End.

"I'll write next chapter soon. I'd like some reviews. But I don't really car if you don't leave one. No sex scene till next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Angel

Sweet Angel

Chapter 2

"Do you want me to go lower?" L asked seductively. Light nodded.

L sat down on the hard floor of the shower, placing the teen between his legs. His pale hands crossed down Light's abdomen and swirled circles around boy's hips. Light moaned at the touch. "Are you feeling frisky?" L chuckled. Light didn't respond.

Talking while being teased at the same time was a hard thing to do. But to L it amused him to sickly high levels, seeing his Light lost for words at his touch. Only at his touch.

He ran his hand down, closer to the now forming erection. "Ryuzaki…hurry." He begged.

Now who could resist that? "As you wish Light-kun." He mumbled before placing an entire hand on the boy's throbbing member. He slid his fingers around the head, creating a wonton moan from Light. He smirked.

He wrapped his hand around the other's member and pumped slowly, making sure to torture the boy endlessly. Light thrusted into the hand with raw need and overpowering lust.

L pumped him with a new found rhythm. Slow, slower, normal, extremely quick and then slow once again. A precum oozed from the head of Light's shaft. He gasped and almost screamed as the drizzles from the shower head created a slight vibration to the already pumping hand.

"Ryuzaki! Please!" L looked down the neck of his lover and looked at the face whose eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"Please what, Light-kun?" He asked knowingly. He pumped faster. Light growled. "M…Me." He stuttered. L would have raised a brow at the fractured sentence, that is if he had one.

"What do you wish for me to do?" He leaned to Light's ear and bit the lobe roughly. "Light-kun." He added.

"Fuck me!" He shrieked as he came with L's hands pumping faster than before. His sperm instantly washed away as the droplet's cleansed his soiled length.

Luckily for L he had seemed to block some of the water away from his hand and brought it up to his face. He examined the cum covered hand, and his long tongue lapped at the white substance. "Light." He called. Light looked up into the crook of L's neck and panted as he stared into the strange face. "Y-Yes?"

"Every part of you taste sweet. I want to indulge in every part of you tonight. But only tonight." He stated.

"As much as I would like to fuck you right now, Watari has out breakfast on our bed already and is waiting." Light pouted and began washing himself with as much tempo as he could manage.

Yes, tonight he would show Light the true meaning of pleasure.

Outside of the bathroom, L and Light were now eating breakfast on top of the queen-sized bed. L dropped a series of sugar cube into his tea, always adding the same amount as he did every other day. As for Light, he drank his coffee plain and enjoyed the dark taste that brightened him up for the day.

He looked over to see L licking the donut's crème off slowly with his skilled tongue. L noticed the staring and looked over to his love. "Jealous?" He teased. Light snorted as he blushed madly.

"As if." He took an angry bite out of his muffin. L stared at the flustered teen and scooted next to him. He rubbed his cheek against Light's tan skin. "Believe me," He said.

"You taste a lot better than any sweet I've had"

Light's lips were threatening to curve and break out into a happy smile. But he stopped it short and looked the other way. "Hmm?" L hummed.

He investigated the teen thoroughly. "What's the matter?"

He received no response. Stubborn boy.

L wrapped his arms around Light and hugged him tightly. Pressing his face into Light's back. "Are you jealous of my precious donut?" He asked.

"It was a one night thing I swear. He means nothing to me." L chuckled. Light's backside began shaking a little. Was he crying? Coughing? No, the boy was laughing.

L found this as a opportunity and looked over Light's shoulder to find the boy's face glowing with life as he laughed happily. He had only seen Light laugh once, and that was when he was laughing at Matsuda falling down the stairs, and even then all he did was chuckle.

"What's so funny?" L asked curiously. Light tried to muffle his laugh by placing a hand over his mouth but failed miserably. His laugh grew wilder, and grew louder.

"It's just that," He kept laughing in between words. "That I'd actually believe you if you cheated on me with a donut." L looked at the teen incredulously.

"I may like sweets, and I would probably have an affair," He confessed. "But how would I have sex? The donut does have a hole, but I don't want to get frosting on my dick." He stated.

Light glared at him. "So your just saying you're going out with me because you can have sex?"

L shook his head disapprovingly. "Even if I could have sex with the donut, I'd still date you." Light gave him a look.

"Why?"

"Why what?" L asked. "Why would you date me?" Light questioned.

"Well, for one thing. You're hot, you can actually understand what I'm saying and you're ass is so rape-able." L grinned. Light smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Even in an argument, everything with you ends up with sex."

L laughed. "You know me so well." He looked over to the donut still waiting to be eaten on the plate beside him. "That donut sure looks sexy right about now."

Light smacked him over the head. "No sex tonight."

L grumbled. "I do believe that's not fair." Light rolled his eyes.


End file.
